The Truth About Love:
by Serayna
Summary: (Modern) Three love stories intertwined; Sakura becomes pregnant with Kakashi's child, Sasuke is forced by Naruto to come to terms with his sexuality, and Ino struggles to find her own love story and outdo her best (RATED T FOR SEXUAL THEMES AND LANGUAGE)
1. Prologue:

_**Prologue:**_

"We shouldn't be doing this."

She whispers softly, around feverish gasps for air as his lips trail small kisses down her chin, to the hollow of her throat -suckling and nibbling hungrily. He ignores her entirely; he knows she wants this just as much as he does. Her mouth drops open and her thought process begins to scatter into a jumbled mess of nothing. She struggles to voice her disaproval once again -at least before her reluctance vanishes.

However, her next words of protest turn into a low, drawn out moan as his roughly calloused hands slip beneath the pleats of her skirt, stroking the tops of her thighs with a feather-light carress.

_"Kakashi."_


	2. Chapter One:

**_Chapter One: _**

The sound of each footstep echoes with an almost nefarious ring throughout the empty hallway; a hellish reminder of the heinous crime she'd committed. Her stomach twists around nervously and her mind races.

Would the school alert her mother? If so, how long would she have to avoid the capricious woman before the ordeal blew over?

What about her friends?

Once Ino found out, newfound rumors circling Sakura's 'wild side' were sure to spread around the school like a wildfire.

The pinkette lets out a long, drawn out groan.

A teacher pokes their head out around one of the classroom doors nearby, hissing for Sakura to hush. She smiles at them apologetically and scrambles down the hall, turning right towards the last damp hallway of the school -where the detention room lies in wait. The classroom is set up at the very end, facing the mouth, with a large black and white sign taped to the large window in the door, and she can't help but to stare at the mocking letters as she nears.

Swallowing thickly, her slender digits curl around the doorknob and twist. The door swings open and she glances around the room swiftly, surveying the atmosphere and criminals she'd be forced to make friends with for the next eight hours.

Sakura pauses in the doorway, however, completely frozen.

Her mouth hangs open and her unnaturally green eyes are wide with shock -locked onto the terribly familiar form of her childhood tutor and baby sitter: Kakashi Hatake.

He even glances up from his book, lone visible eye widening with surprise at her. "What are you doing here, Sakura?" His words are barely muffled by the fraying, gray scarf wrapped around his mouth -covering his face from the nose down.

A slender eyebrow lifts when Sakura's cheeks flush a bright cherry red and she looks down, almost in defeat. "I kind of threw a textbook-"

"You threw a text book?" Kakashi deadpans.

"The kid was being an ass!" She quickly defends herself, face morphing with mild irritation. Sakura didn't really know how it had happened. All she knew was that, one moment, the guy had been tormenting her and pissing her off, and then the next moment, he was laying on the ground with a giant red mark on his face and a text book sliding to a stop several feet away.

Kakashi sighs through his nose. One of the hooligans sitting at the desks snorts in amusement, salmon colored eyes pinched around a nasty looking sneer. Sakura stares at him; a mellow surge of fear trickling through her spine.

She takes in the criminals. Pink-eye sits slumped over his desk, chin resting atop his folded arms. His silver-colored hair is sleeked back with a thick, shiny coat of gel. Another kid sits several chairs away, slouched way down into his seat, sporting a bored expression. His hair and eyes match, both the color of rusted metal. They are the only other students in the room -meaning Tsunade's new discipline techniques were starting to kick in.

Her eyes travel back to Kakashi.

He glances towards a chair beside his desk pointedly. Heaving a small sigh of relief, the pinkette crosses the classroom and slides into it, fixating her backpack in her lap. Kakashi wiggles his hand at her and she stares at it for a few moments, confused.

"Your slip, Sakura." He sighs softly.

"Oh!" She fumbles through her bag and pulls out a small pink slip of paper -the words 'referral' printed in large letters across the top. On it, listed her name, her teacher, and the reason why she'd been sent out of class.

Kakashi takes it from her, gaze flickering over it once, and then sets it aside, turning his attention back to the lewd book in his hand.

Sakura shakes her head, used to the perverted picture book, and rummages through her things. She pulls out her chemistry notebook and begins to work on the work her teacher had given her to work on while she was in detention.

The rest of the day passes in a blur.

Detention is simple; the only time the students were permitted to leave the room was during one of the class periods, where they could roam the campus with Kakashi and pick up trash. There was even a bathroom set aside specifically for the detention classroom, and whenever someone had to use it, Kakashi had to stand at the door and make sure the student didn't make a run for it.

When Sakura finished her work, she simply doodled and tried to keep her gaze from shifting right -towards Kakashi.

It wasn't her fault, a stubborn voice grumbles inside her head, Kakashi was the hot one here. It was like he was asking to be looked at; his slender features, strong muscular frame, and mysterious dark eyes just begged for attention.

Sakura mentally punches her inner when the pinkette realizes her gaze has shifted right again and that her cheeks are inflamed, 'Shut up!'

Inner snickers and lets out a small purr, 'You have to admit, that is one fine piece of ass~!'

'He's my teacher.' Sakura glares at the terribly done drawing in front of her, the blue marker in her hands almost tearing into the paper with the force she uses to hold it. She colors in a large heart-shaped blob.

'Yes,' Inner smirks, 'Which makes your infatuation even more scandalous.'

Sakura's head slams into the table with a loud thump. Kakashi glances up in concern, brows furrowing at the back of Sakura's head. "Are you okay?"

"Perfect." She lifts her head to peek at him.

The last bell rings for the day; a loud, nasally buzz that jars Pink-eye from his unattractive slumber. The silver haired boy lets out a loud curse and clambers noisily to his feet, stomping from the room. The rusty haired boy follows suit, only moving a little slower -and quietly.

Sakura sighs softly and eyes the door warily.

Kakashi's book snaps shut. Unnaturally green orbs flicker towards him, as the elder man sets the book down on the desk and smiles warmly at the pinkette -eyes crinkling at the corners. "It's been a while, Sakura. How have you been?"

"Alright, I guess." She blinks at him, settling back in her seat. A small snort bubbles past her lips. "I can't believe you still read that." She gestures towards the closed book.

The silverette sniffs. "It's very informative."

"Not if you've read it two million times." Sakura laughs and shoots him a look. "What could you possibly learn from a book like that? Wouldn't it just be easier to learn from experience?"

Kakashi grumbles something unintelligent beneath his breath. Sakura's lips twist into a smug little smirk. "Oh don't tell me, the famous Kakashi Hatake can't get a girl friend?"

"And you have one?"

"No." Sakura snickers. "Why would I have a girlfriend, Kaka-sensei? I don't roll that way."

A flicker of amusement flashes within his lone, visible eye. Kakashi leans forward ever so slightly, shifting in his chair so he faces Sakura more. Her gaze drifts downwards, glued to the tightness of his inky black button-up, which hugs the muscles on his body. The sleeves are rolled up around his elbows and the first two buttons up top have been left undone -revealing a small sliver of tan skin.

"You know what I meant, Sakura." He chuckles lowly, lifting a brow.

She crosses her legs, lips pressing into a grimace. "No. Not yet. I haven't found anyone that I like."

'At least, not anyone within your age group.' Inner adds, making Sakura's stomach twist.

"Interesting." Kakashi muses.

"And you don't like anyone?" Sakura confirms, the words sounding more like a statement than a question - an attempt to get the subject to shift away from herself. It was embarrassing enough that she was even having this conversation with the elder man.

How did they start talking about this, anyways?

"I never said that."

Sakura blinks once, eyes widening. "You _do_ like someone?" Her mouth moves automatically, the surprise budding through her body overwhelming her sense of judgement. She flushes bright red when she realizes just how stunned she had sounded and tries to make amends. "I mean...you've just never really been with anyone. I didn't..."

Kakashi laughs. His scarf falls slightly, jarred by the movements of his shoulders, and he carefully adjusts it. Once his snickers are stifled, and Sakura's face almost matches the color of her hair, Kakashi beams at her. "I know what you meant Sakura. Just because I haven't been with anyone lately doesn't mean I don't like anyone."

"Oh." She lets out a little laugh.

Inner pokes the back of Sakura's mind repeatedly. 'Ask him who, ask him who!'

"Who is she?" Sakura picks at her baby-pink pained nails. Casting a small look from the corners of her eyes, she finds Kakashi watching her silently.

He blinks and smiles when he catches her expectant look. "Does it matter?"

'Yes, it matters!' Inner wails, slamming her fists against the desk and shaking a poor mental image of Kakashi by the shoulders. 'We need to know if we can rape you or not!'

A small knock on the door sounds and the two glance over. Ino stands in the doorway, lips pressed into a 'you-better-hurry-your-ass-up-Sasuke-is-waiting' kind of smile. Sakura sighs softly, "Well, looks like I have to go, Kaka-sensei."

"See you tomorrow, then." Kakashi folds his arms behind his head.

Sakura slings her bag over her shoulder and joins Ino at the door, glancing back over her shoulder at Kakashi. The man smiles cheerfully at her, but a strange, unidentifiable emotion shimmers in his eye -making her stomach twist.

She smiles back at him and Ino tugs her from the room.


End file.
